


至死不渝

by amberamber



Category: Tawan Vihokratana/Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberamber/pseuds/amberamber





	至死不渝

哨兵和向导一旦完成肉体结合，便与对方永久绑定，至死不渝。  
*  
刚一进门，林阳隐约听见屋里传出奇怪的声音，但细细分辨后，他发现这声音又似乎有些熟悉。  
林阳放轻动作进了屋，发现郑明心的房间的门虚掩着，声音从里头断断续续地传出。  
即使是平日里因为反应迟钝而屡屡遭到朋友们调侃的林阳也反应过来了。  
郑明心陷入结合热了。  
林阳向来是肢体动作快过脑子的，等他想明白当下的情形时，他已经站在郑明心的房门前，一只手已经搭在门把上了，随时都能推门而入。  
但林阳仿佛被施了魔法一样，盯着自己握着门把的手，迟迟没有动作。  
林阳犹豫了。  
这已经是他和郑明心建立精神链接以来，郑明心第三次陷入结合热了。

一般来说，当向导与哨兵匹配后陷入结合热时，大部分都会选择和哨兵完成肉体结合，以此达到更高的精神契合度。但也有少部分向导因为不想和搭档的哨兵终生配对而选择用药物抑制结合热。  
郑明心就是后者。  
郑明心第一次陷入结合热时，林阳慌慌张张地想要帮忙，结果郑明心却果断地将他拒之门外，选择用药物抑制。郑明心第二次陷入结合热的时候，林阳帮他翻找出药物之后就自觉地退守在郑明心的房门之外，不敢造次。  
林阳承认自己对这个朝夕相处、一起出生入死的搭档有着超出同伴的情愫，然而当郑明心在他拒之门外的那一次他就应该知道，他没有希望。

“林阳...是你在外面吗...能帮我拿下药吗？”  
正当林阳在胡思乱想的时候，郑明心的声音从门内传出。  
“嗯，是我。药在哪呢？”  
林阳晃了晃脑袋，让自己摆脱无谓的烦恼。  
“在我边上的柜子最下层...抱歉..我现在没办法自己来拿。”  
“好。”  
林阳深呼吸了一口气后，一边应声推开房门。林阳尽量让自己不要去看躺在床上的郑明心，径直走到柜子前，蹲下身认真翻找药品，但双手还是不住微微颤抖。  
林阳生怕自己会做出一些让彼此尴尬的举动，因而只是一只手捏着药瓶递给郑明心，垂着头，目光还死死地盯着地上，试图平复自己浮躁的内心。  
林阳感觉到郑明心的指尖碰到了自己的手，然后手中的药瓶被抽走。正当林阳准备收回手的时候，只听见有东西砸到地上发出的清脆声响，本应该在郑明心手里的药瓶滚落进他的视线内，而他的手腕被牢牢地抓住，阵阵热源从肌肤相处的地方传递过来。  
“郑明心...你...”  
林阳还未说完，郑明心握在他手腕上的手突然发力，趁林阳还未反应之时，将林阳拽倒在床上。  
“郑明心，你在干什么啊？”  
林阳甩开郑明心的手，有些狼狈地撑起上身，皱着眉头，略带怒意的眼睛直视郑明心的双眸。  
看着林阳气呼呼的样子，郑明心不由地轻笑了一下，他抬起手，小臂贴着林阳的颈侧，十指在林阳的后颈处交叠在一起，而后掌心发力，按着林阳的脑袋靠向自己，一脸郑重地道：“林阳，我们做吧。”  
“你在开什么玩笑？”  
林阳一脸诧异，不敢相信自己的耳朵，一向理性自持的郑明心居然会说这种话。  
“我没有开玩笑。林阳，我考虑这件事很久了。”  
“可是你之前不是不要我帮你嘛？而且你这么优秀的向导应该和更优秀的哨兵绑定吧，我...”  
“林阳。你看着我。”郑明心掰正林阳侧转的脑袋，逼迫对方躲闪的目光直视自己，“林阳，我是认真的。你知道我之前和很多哨兵搭档过，可是能让我陷入结合热的，只有你。”  
郑明心说完，林阳就觉得似乎有一股暖流流遍自己的四肢，让自己身心都放松下来了。他知道，是郑明心对他进行精神疏导。  
“之前我们彼此还不熟悉，而且...”见林阳的情绪平复下来后，郑明心才继续道，“林阳，你是一名很出色的哨兵。而我，不过是一名被数名哨兵单方面断开过链接的向导，我配不上你。我怕你会后悔和我绑定。”  
“怎么会！”听到郑明心的话，林阳急匆匆地道，“是我配不上你。你那么好，要是没有你，我现在还是一个没有向导匹配的吊车尾的哨兵。那是他们不懂你的好。”  
“所以，你还在等什么。”听完林阳的话，郑明心脸上的笑容更加明显了，手指摩挲着林阳的嘴角，道，“哨兵林阳，请帮助你可怜的向导吧。”

看着被压在自己身下的郑明心正因结合热而渐渐失去理智，林阳不禁咽了咽口水。他双手撑在郑明心两侧，试探着低下头，轻吻着郑明心的面颊。  
郑明心似乎不满意林阳小心翼翼的动作，双手紧搂着林阳的脖颈，主动地将双唇凑过去，急切地亲吻林阳的嘴，温软的舌穿过林阳的齿间，探寻林阳口中的滋味。  
郑明心热情的吻激起了林阳的欲望，林阳觉得自己已经无法思考，只能凭借本能行事。  
林阳一手按着郑明心的后脑，回应着他的吻，另一只手在郑明心的后腰摩挲着，温热的大手没入郑明心的军裤，揉捏着郑明心紧翘的臀部，手指不时地刺激着后方。  
“林阳...别磨磨蹭蹭的...你是不是个男人啊...”  
郑明心的话让林阳本就所剩无几的理智彻底灰飞烟灭，他一把将郑明心翻过身，一边扒扯郑明心松松垮垮搭在腰间的裤子，一边急躁地解开自己的裤链，林阳甚至等不及完全褪去两人之间碍事的衣物，当郑明心身后那诱人的隐蔽之处暴露在他的视线范围时，林阳就匆匆地覆上郑明心的后背，将自己的欲望深深地埋入郑明心的体内，双手扣着郑明心结实的腰侧，而后急不可耐地动了起来。  
“啊！林阳！别动...啊！你是狗吗！”  
并不充分的前戏和林阳粗暴的动作弄疼了郑明心，疼痛感使得郑明心本能地释放精神威压攻击着身后的始作俑者。向导强大的精神压迫将林阳从欲望的深渊拉回。感受到郑明心在自己身下的身体微微颤抖着，林阳赶忙放慢自己的动作，一手绕到前方来回抚慰着郑明心因疼痛而疲软的欲望，双唇沿着郑明心的背脊轻柔地落下一个个吻，安抚着郑明心因疼痛而紧绷的身体。  
不多时，郑明心减缓了对林阳的精神压迫，甚至还饶有兴致地疏导林阳的精神，林阳意识到郑明心的身体应该已经适应了，林阳一边继续抚慰着郑明心的欲望，一边加大自己腰胯间的动作，来来回回地在郑明心体内深深浅浅地探索着，寻找着那处能让对方舒服的地方。  
哨兵敏锐的五感和与向导建立的精神链接在床上无疑是一大助力，林阳甚至不需要言语就能很好地感受到郑明心体内的变化，这使得林阳很快就找到了郑明心的敏感点，略微调整姿势之后林阳就不停地将那处发动猛烈的攻势。  
“啊...啊...林阳...林阳....嗯...”  
看着郑明心将脸埋进面前的枕头里，只隐隐地露出嫣红的耳尖；白皙而结实的身躯泛起淡粉色，随着自己的动作不停地磨蹭着下方暗色的床单，留下成片的水印。林阳觉得此时的郑明心色气极了，浑身上下无处不在诱惑着他。林阳收紧在郑明心腰间的手臂，加大自己挺进的动作，全部退出后又快速的整个深入，引得身下的人发出阵阵闷哼。  
不知过了多久，林阳接受到郑明心源源不断地传来的精神力，他意识到他的向导已经处于极度愉悦和亢奋的状态，林阳连忙加快了自己手中和身下的动作，牢牢地禁锢着郑明心的腰，让自己爆发在郑明心的体内。  
自此，林阳和郑明心将成为终生结合的哨兵和向导，至死不渝。

（大概算是小彩蛋）  
激情褪去，林阳将郑明心翻过身搂在怀里，正打算拿床边的抽纸替郑明心擦擦额间的汗，才发现他和郑明心不知何时都将精神体释放出来了。平日里打打闹闹的两个精神体一反常态，郑明心的小北极熊抱着他的小虎鲸，两个精神体目不转睛地盯着主人们，似乎在思考他们做什么。虽然精神体并非实物也并不会思考，但林阳还是快收起了自己的精神体，哄着昏昏欲睡的郑明心也将精神体收回。不知为何，林阳有一种他和郑明心像是偷偷做“坏事”被自己孩子瞧见的父母感觉。大概是太累产生的错觉吧，林阳如是想着。


End file.
